cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhodesia Nyasaland
|slots = 0 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Rhodesia Nyasaland is a tiny, under developed, and new nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Rhodesia Nyasaland work diligently to produce Iron and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Rhodesia Nyasaland is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Rhodesia Nyasaland to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Rhodesia Nyasaland does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at 'dissolving' any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Rhodesia Nyasaland. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Rhodesia Nyasaland will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Territory The Federal Republic of Rhodesia Nyasaland is located in southern Africa. The country, with its capital in Livingstone, considers itself the de jure and de facto successor state to the former Republic of Rhodesia (12/03/09 - 03/16/2010) and Northern Rhodesia Protectorate of Transvaal. The country existed as a protectorate of the nation of Arctica and later the Union of South Africa (Atlantik Clique) since February 5, 2011. In an effort to delay a possible transition to anarchy or foreign rule, Rhodesia Nyasaland's political elite issued an Unilateral Declaration of Independence and formed an executive on September 22, 2013. On September 25, Atlantik Clique (Union of South Africa) recognized the independence of Rhodesia Nyasaland. The territory of Rhodesia Nyasaland comprises former protectorates of Northern Rhodesia and Nyasaland, also kown as Zambia and Malawi. On the September 22, 2013, the Government of Rhodesia Nyasaland issued an unilateral declaration of independence and claimed the aforementioned regions under its authority and sole jurisdiction. Livingstone is the political and administrative capital of Rhodesia Nyasaland, with Lusaka being the largest city and economic capital. Politics of Rhodesia Nyasaland The politics of Rhodesia-Nyasaland takes place in a framework of a Parliamentary Federal Republic, whereby the State President is the Head of State and the Prime Minister is the Head of Government as organized by the 1969 constitution of the first Republic of Rhodesia. Executive power is exercised by the government. Legislative power is vested in both the government and the Federal Assembly. Rhodesia Nyasaland is a democratic nation in the sense that it has the Westminster parliamentary system with multiple political parties contesting the seats in parliament. The Parliament is an unicameral legislative body and is known as Federal Assembly of Rhodesia Nyasaland. The Federal Assembly has a total of 65 seats, of which 15 are reserved for the indigenous. Political Parties *'Rhodesian Front' (40 Seats) *'Rhodesia-Nyasaland Action Party' (6 Seats) *'Nyasaland United Front' (4 Seats) *'Rhodesia African National Congress' (15 Seats) Government *'STATE PRESIDENT:' Ian Smith (09/22/2013 - Present) *'DEPUTY STATE PRESIDENT:' Clifford Dupont (09/22/2013 - Present) *'SPEAKER OF THE FEDERAL ASSEMBLY:' Pieter van Verwoerd (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Prime Minister:' John Wrathall (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Deputy Prime Minister:' Godfrey Huggins (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Interim Governor General of Nyasaland:' Pieter van Verwoerd (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries:' Jack Howman (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Arts and Culture:' Andrew McMillan (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Education:' Mary Smith (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Communications:' Owen Stanford (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Cooperative Governance and Traditional Affairs:' Henrik Hertzog (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Correctional Services:' Arthur Barnaard (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Defence:' William Harper (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Health:' Ian McLean (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Interior and State Security:' Phillip van Heerden (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Foreign Affairs:' Pieter van der Byl (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Justice:' Arthur Philip Smith (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Sport and Recreation:' Jack Barnaard (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Trade and Economy:' George Rudland (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Transport:' George Rudland (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Water and Environmental Affairs:' Edward Dawson (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Social Assistance:' Arthur Collins (09/22/2013 - Present) National Symbols of Rhodesia Nyasaland Flag and Coat of Arms Flag of Rhodesia Nyasaland (09/22/2013 - Present) Coat of Arms of Rhodesia Nyasaland (09/22/2013 - Present) National Anthem "Rise, O Voices of Rhodesia" (or "Voices of Rhodesia") is the national anthem of Rhodesia Nyasaland since 22/09/2013. The tune is that of "Ode to Joy", the Fourth Movement from Ludwig van Beethoven's Ninth. Lyrics and Music Rise, O voices of Rhodesia, God may we Thy bounty share. Give us strength to face all danger, And where challenge is, to dare. Guide us, Lord, to wise decision, Ever of Thy grace aware, Oh, let our hearts beat bravely always For this land within Thy care. Rise, O voices of Rhodesia, Bringing her your proud acclaim, Grandly echoing through the mountains, Rolling o'er the far flung plain. Roaring in the mighty rivers, Joining in one grand refrain, Ascending to the sunlit heavens, Telling of her honoured name. History of Rhodesia Nyasaland ''September 22, 2013 -'' Rhodesia Nyasaland declares independence. State President Ian Smith aligns the country with the black team and applies for Nordreich Membership. ''September 25, 2013 -'' Atlantik Clique (Union of South Africa) recognizes the independence of Rhodesia Nyasaland in CNRP.